the new story begins
by lovesnow3
Summary: Fai and the rest of the gang enter into a new adventure when a friend from Fai's past joins the team.
1. Chapter 1

"_My lord, are you awake?" I opened my eyes and found that a young girl was at the door to my room. I sat up and nodded "Yeah, I'm up Saiya." She giggled, "Well that's good, your coronation date is coming up soon." I sighed as she entered my room and opened my wardrobe, taking out my shirt and pants, and then placing them on a chair._

_I swung my legs off the bed and stopped her from exiting with a simple spell "Saiya, you don't have to do this anymore your going to be queen someday." She giggled again, I love it when she laughs "No matter what the high priest says, I'm may become your queen but not until something, bad happens." _

Without warning I woke up from that dream, the others were still asleep 'Mokona must have taken us to a new world while we were asleep.' I thought to myself. I could tell that the sun was about to rise so I decided to try and wake the others.

Syauran woke up right after I poked him.

Sakura when I nudged her arm

Mokona when I blew in his ear

Kurogane, I just said Kuro-puu and he bolted straight up.

We packed up our few belongings and started to walk in the direction to where the sun was lighting in the east.

We walked for a few hours when Mokona stopped "I sense a feather."

Sakura's face brightened up and said "Where is it?"

Mokona giggled "It's in that city over there." He pointed to an opening in the trees and through it we could see a large city on a mountain side with a large castle at the summit, and above the castle was a white light, one I had seen before.

I stumbled backwards "No, it can't be." Everyone looked at me then by the look on their faces they knew where we were. "Fai is this your home world?" Syauran asked. I nodded.

"Ha about time I've been waiting for this to happen." Laughed Kurogane.

I swallowed hard at the fact that I was home the one place that I never wanted to be again, but then even more so for I had lost my eye, my magic, and had become a vampire.

We entered the city, and there was a huge crowd gathering in the court yard of the castle.

We couldn't walk through the crowd it was so jam packed that sometimes we couldn't breathe, because so many people were around.

We finally found a spot to watch the event that the crowd had gathered around for.

On the balcony of the palace, a group of people were standing around a young teenage girl with blond hair and green eyes along with her wizarding tattoo which I knew covered her back but was only visible because it wrapped around her arms to her wrists.

"Everyone the royal family welcomes you to the recognition of the future ruler of our land. Miss. Saiya" Said one of the men I recognized as the head Priest Yuma.

The girl stepped forward looking down and cleared her throat "People I do not wish anything more then for your happiness and I know all are still mourning the loss of our dear young lord," she wiped her cheek "But I, will do all I can for the people of this land, to insure that all is the way he would have wanted it." She turned and walked back into the palace and the men followed.

The crowd cheered and then filed out of the court yard leaving me and my friend alone. After a few moments Saiya walked out of the palace and looked our way, she just stared for a moment then gestured for us to come it. Foolishly we accepted.

The entry way of the palace was just as I remembered it, the polished floors and the walls covered in portraits of the past rulers and high priests of the land. Then she stopped suddenly and turned to face us "I want to welcome you personally to this land and give you a place to stay while you're here." She gestured to the room "For the tall strong looking one." Kurogane nodded and thanked her and entered the room. We walked a little farther down the hall and stopped at another door "For the young lady and the white rabbit thing." Sakura and Mokona thanked her and entered. Farther down the hall Syauran received his room and then only I was left.

At the end of the hall she stopped "This room is for you, it is special." She held back tears, I could tell "It, used to belong to our young lord. But now it is just and empty spare room." I nodded "Thank you." She nodded in return and walked away.

I opened the door to the room and it was just as I had left it, for the most part. The curtains were open letting in the sun, the bed was made with the same sheets that had always been used, but the closest was empty no clothes were hanging or folded at the bottom.

I couldn't help but have to walk around the next morning and see what had changed. Most everything was the same except for the one sitting on the throne was not nobody, or even Saya, it was a young man maybe a year or two older then I.

The man noticed me and beckoned for me to come closer, and of course I did "Welcome new comer." He said standing.

I bowed "Thank you sir."

He raised his hand "No need, what is your name new comer."

I hesitated "My name is…Haku."

"And I am the Lord of this land Sato." The man said walking down the steps toward me "And now my new friend why was the room of the young Lord Fai given to you, a stranger here?" then there was a rage that was not in his eyes before "I do not trust you Haku, and if you even try to speak with Saiya, I will personally kill you."

I had no idea what Saya had to do with this. Just then she walked in "Lord Sato!" she yelled and ran up between us "He is my guest and I will not have you talking to him so!" Sato looked at her with the same rage in his eyes, "You are to consult with me before making these decisions!" he yelled at her.

"You are not the rightful heir to the throne Sato! The only reason I an to marry you is because our country depends on it!"

'Saiya, your getting married?" I thought to myself, because I could not believe it she was supposed to marry me.

_A/N i was watching Karate Kid at the time so that is how sato got his name_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sato just stared at Saiya with a cold stare and she showed no fear. I was amazed at how she just, stood up to him. She held her ground for a few moments before, Sato grabbed her by the front of her shirt and threw her across the room to hit the wall, with such a force I could hear the sound of some of her bones breaking.

"Get her out of here!" commanded the man in a harsh tone as a couple of servants carried Saiya's unconscious form out of the throne room.

When the servant had left I turned back to Sato, "This is how you treat the girl your going to marry?" I asked him as he was making his way back to the throne

He scoffed "She is merely a formality."

I usually great at controlling my anger but I was going to give Lord Sato a piece of my mind, when footsteps could be heard coming closer to the room where I was with Sato. In the back of my mind I was hoping that it wasn't my teammates, but Lady Luck was not on my side.

"There he is." I heard Sakura say to the others

"Wizard! We have to get going so we can get out of here already!" Kurogane added in angrily.

"Yeah Fai we have to find Sakura's feather." Mokona added.

Then from behind me I heard Sato laugh, "Fai, you say is his real name?" Mokona nodded not knowing why he was asking, "Well then this is a glorious day, is it not…My Lord." He said sarcastically.

With a snap of his fingers guard surrounded my companions and I, "Now if only Saiya was here you and her could be happy….But I can't allow that because if she knew you were still alive I won't be able to free King Ashura."

"Wizard what is he talking about?" Kurogane asked.

"King Ashura is the reason I left this place and never wanted to return." I answered lowering my head.

Sato started laughing, "Well now was breaking a girls heart part of your plan as well?"

"Be quite you big meanie!" Mokona shouted at him, "Fai, are you ok?"

I nodded "Yeah."

Sato pointed toward a side door, "Take then away."

000

I opened my eyes to see Mami a fellow servant at the castle, "Oh good your awake."

I sat up slowly putting my hand on my head, "What happened?"

Mami laughed, "The same a usual, Lord Sato was unpleased with you, and threw you against the wall."

"Oh."

"Don't worry though, because your magic is so strong all you broken bones healed almost instantly when you were given the medicine."

I sighed, the suddenly remembered, "What about the blond visitor."

Mami stopped and thought about it for a moment, "The one with the eye patch?" I nodded, "Oh well Lord Sato found out he was really Fa- someone else and threw him and his friends in the dungeon"

"Who was he that Sato would do that?" I asked

She shook her head, "I wasn't even supposed to hear, I'll surely be punished if I were to tell you."

I stood and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I won't tell him, so, will you please tell me?"

She nodded, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"He….He's Lord Fai D. Flourite."

I stumbled back a bit in shock, "L-Lord Fai?"

She nodded.

"H-he's alive. I knew it!" I said as I started to run for the door.

000

The dungeon was just how I had pictured it when I was a child, cold, dark and wet.

"Fai, can you explain exactly who you were and what you did in this world?" Syauran asked.

"Yeah, I want to know about this too." Kuro-puu added

"Me, too." Sakura chimed in.

"Mokona also!" Said the little white fluff ball as he hopped up and down.

I nodded, "Well, I was next in line for the throne once King Ashura retired, so I had lived here in the castle for my entire life. I was the young lord Fai D Flourite, the next ruler. King Ashura however saw more, I guess, he would have done anything to keep me safe thinking I would be harmed. This is where Saiya comes in she was hired at a maid in the castle and the high priest saw that maybe she was the one who would help stop King Ashura from harming anyone else, knowing she would become my bride he then had a vision that told him that something bad would still happen before that time came for her and I to wed."

"King Ashura heard that even with a girl who was thought to be the thing to keep me out of danger something bad would still happen he just sat and watched. When the day of my coronation was drawing closer however late at night someone had snuck into my room and had the plan to assassinate me, but Saiya stopped him, and when King Ashura heard of it he lost all sense and went on a violent rampage. So then I sealed him away in secret with a sleeping spell and left Chi, a magical creation, to guard him while I ran away."

I had finished telling my story when suddenly we heard footsteps coming closer and closer to where we were.

We all looked to the floor hoping that if it was a guard he would ignore us and move along but the footsteps stopped and a voice came but not from a man of the guard but a voice of someone I knew quite well.

"My Lord?"

I looked up to see Saiya on he knees clutching the bars with tears streaming down her face.

"I always knew you were still alive I was the only one who still did."

I stood from the wall and walked over to where she was at the bars and placed my hand on her head, "Thank you Saiya."

_A/N: hoped you enjoyed and I also hope it was worth the wait I'm stupid and strat to many stories and so I have so many to update. Please R&R._

_-3snow3_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saiya smiled through the bars, and wiped her face with the heel of her hand. "Chi told me that you weren't coming back."

I sighed "I wasn't supposed to." I said "But I'm glad I did. I've missed you."

"Wizard. Are you just going to sit there or are you gonna tell the rest of us what's going on?" I heard Kurogane say from the back of the cell.

I stood and turned to my companions "Of course. This is Saiya, my very good friend and once my betrothed."

Syauran was the first to step forward "I'm Syauran is very nice to meet you."

Then it was Sakura who stepped forward "I'm Sakura"

"Kurogane." Kurogane added from his spot against the back of our small cell.

Then Mokona jumped up and managed to squeeze himself through the bars "And Mokona is Mokona."

Saiya stood and smiled with Mokona in her arms "It's nice to meet all of you." She looked over her shoulder "The guards will be coming by soon. I'll be back to help all of you get out of here." She put Mokona down and he hopped back into the cell.

I watched as she turned and walked away and said silently "Be careful. Sato doesn't look like the kind of man would deals well with being betrayed."

000

I walked up the stairs from the dungeon and then down the corridor towards the servants quarters. I needed to talk with Mami.

I opened the door slowly and saw her sitting by the window doing the days mending.

"Mami." I whispered "Mami."

She looked up and saw me by the door and quickly out her sewing down, and ran to grab me and drag me into the rom.

"What are you doing here? Lord Sato will do a lot worse than throwing you against the wall if he finds you here." She said as she made sure the coast was clear before shutting the door.

I nodded "I know. But needed to talk to you. I saw Lord Fai. I went down and talked to him."

Mami looked and the floor "Saiya. You are writing your own death."

"I know but I need your help."

She had walked back to the window and picked her sewing back up "With what?"

I bit my tongue, a nervous tick, "Well, I need you to make sure that, the back entrance to the palace is unlocked, and that the guards are out of commission."

"Saiyu I'm not killing anyone!"

"You don't have to. Just slip a sedative into their food. And then I can do the rest and get Fai and his friends out of here." I said.

Mami shook her head "Just so you know I don't approve of a jail break but since you're my friend I'll help you."

I couldn't help but hug her "Thank you Mami you're the best!"

000

The morning sun began to shine through the high window of our cell. I was the only one awake when the guards came and opened the door.

"My Lord Fai." He said sarcastically "Lord Sato wishes to see you."

I stood and looked at my friends, sleeping soundly then followed him out and up the stairs to meet with the man who took over my home.

000

The throne room empty all except for Sato Sitting high above everything on the throne.

"So we meet again _My Lord_." Sato said then gave a small laugh.

I looked up at him as he came down towards me "What do you want with me Sato."

He laughed "I just want to talk." He looked over toward the long Senate table where there were only two empty chairs, one on each side.

"Please Sit."

I sat down on one end and Sato on the other. He smiled at me and rested his chin on his hands.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked not taking my eyes off of him.

"Well, I wanted to ask you some questions…about Saiya." He said "Like…Why does she insist on mot marrying me?"

'Where do you want me to start?' I thought.

The guard behind me prodded me with the handle of his sword "answer the question."

"I guess it's because you're not the one who's supposed to be sitting on the throne. You forced yourself into the palace, onto the throne, and to her." I said leaning back in the chair "She and the rest of the people of this land don't want you to be their leader. They wanted me but I left and so the people had to settle but Saiya can't stand to look the man who is destroying her home!"

Sato sat in silence, sighed then slowed lifted himself from his chair.

000

I was sneaking back through the palace when I heard a loud bang coming from the throne room. I didn't have time to look and see what had happened but for some reason I still felt like I needed to go and see.

I slowly peaked around the corner to the Throne room and saw Lord Sato standing over something. Slowly I crept into get a closer look and what I saw made me scream.

Lord Fai was on the ground not moving blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Sato turned towards me, and put his hand over my mouth and laughed "Now now we can't be waking our dear Lord Fai." His other hand swept across my cheek. "How can someone a beautiful as you fall for a weakling like him?" his other hand wrapped around my throat as he released my mouth.

I tried to wriggle free but his grip on my neck tightened and spots flew across my vision. "He…." I tied to say.

Sato's eye narrowed as he looked down on me "You will marry me….Tomorrow or your dear Lord Fai and al his little friends are going to.." his face changed and he looked down and so did I. Fai had woken up and had managed to grab Lord Sato by the ankle.

000

I slowly reached over my vision blurred, and grabbed Sao's ankle hoping he would release Saiya.

"Well, look at what you did Saiya. You woke him up." Sato said as I watched his hand tightened around her throat even harder and as she let out a breathless scream.

"Let…Her…Go."

He scoffed and lifted her higher "What re you going t do if I don't _My Lord?"_

I struggled to find the right words as I watched the light slowly disappear from Saiya's eyes and she went limp.

"Now look what you made me do." Sato said throwing her to the ground "Looks like there won't be a wedding after all. Oh well I'll get rid of you and your little friends tomorrow. See you then." He laughed as he left the room.

I slowly crawled over towards Saiya and looked at her, it was too late. Her eyes were lifeless, her chest empty of air and of a heartbeat. I felt tears rush down my face as I sat up and lifted her lifeless from to my chest.

"Saiya!" a voice shouted from the entry of the room I looked and say a young woman her face covered with a mask of shock and tears running down her face. She ran over. "Lord Fai what happened?" she asked kneeling at my side.

"Sato." I said "Who..are you?"

"My name is Mami. I'm a friend of Saiya's and of yours. At least at one point. But that doesn't matter. We need to help her. You pick her up and follow me. We might still be able to save her."

I was puzzled "She's dead."

Mami nodded "Yes but there could still be time to bring her back."

_A/N: Holy crap look whose finally updating stories. sorry about the wait I hope this is a good chapter to make up for it, I'm hoping you all still enjoy the story and R&R. hoping to update more often. _


End file.
